Looking for book name, for now, no name
by yourmotherfuckingnightmare
Summary: Alice: Erza has a twin? Since when? Now? SHE'S ONLY FOUR FOOT TEN? I'M DOING A SUMMARY? oops. Hey guys... meet Neko... *Neko glares at Alice* Neko: Rated T for teen... Because of language Gray: Do I have to? Alice: Yes. Gray: Alice does not own Fairy Tail, only her Oc's. Happy? Happy: What? Alice. Almost. After you massage my feet. Happy: WHO SAID MY NAME!


"DUDE! PULL ME UP!" I screamed at Jojo.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough." She mumbled.

"Ugh." I sighed. "Goodbye life."

"Hold on, I'll uh, get some help." She rushed away, screaming for someone who would never come.

My left wrist was broken, my right ankle snapped, my right shoulder dislocated, and I was hanging on with only my left leg, on a bridge, about four storys high above a concrete walk that was rarely travled, and hard.

If I fell, I was dead.

*two hours prior*

"Okay Jojo, break time." I smiled at my 4 ft, black haired friend.

"YAY!" She screamed.

"Damn, you just love food." I laughed at her.

"Shut it." She pouted.

"Whatever, shorty." I grinned.

"Hey! You're only 10 inches taller than me!" She said.

"You're still short." I stuck my tounge out at her while sitting on the edge of the railing.

"I said shut it!" She playfully shoved me.

Not expecting it, I tumbled over the edge, catching my right ankle in between the bars, as a sharp crack told me it was broken. as the foot began to numb and slip through, I reached as high as I could, and hung on for about fifteen minutes with my right hand, until my sholder became dislocated, and switched to my left, which broke while trying to clamber up onto the bridge. Jojo was screaming the whole time. While I repeated the words 'Shit, Fuck,' over and over in my head.

*Real time*

"Amazing, I thought Jack would be the one to cause my death." I murmured.

I felt my leg begin to slide down further, and felt and heard my knee pop as the numbness spread through my last usable limb.

As I began to slip free, I let the only tear that I've shed in 13 years, since I was 4, to roll up, or, since I was upside down, it rolled down, onto my forehead and into my hair. I saw it grab ahold of a strand, and slide down it, until it dripped of the end, and splashed on the ground that would be my demise.

My foot let go and I took a sharp intake of breath before letting out one, final scream.

Narrator POV

"Hurry! She's over here!" Jojo told the group of people she had found.

A loud, high pitched scream echoed over the open feild they stood in.

"Oh no!" She cried.

She turned to them.

"Grab onto me." She said.

"What?" A black haired guy asked.

"DO IT!" She yelled.

"OKAY!" a red haired girl said, "Listen to her. Her friend is in danger!"

They placed their hands on her, and they dissapeared in a flash of smoke.

They all reappeared on the brigde, where a girl with short, fire red hair was falling.

"I can catch her with my fire!" a pink haired guy said.

"You'll burn her Natsu!" The blonde girl said.

"I got this one." The black haired guy said.

He made a formation with his hands, and an icy rope shot out and wrapped around the girls waist, stopping her fall.

Neko's POV

I suddenly felt... cold. I opened my eyes to see a rope, made of pure, clear ice, charging twords me.

It wrapped around my waist, and it jerked me to a stop. I slowly lifted my head to see a boy, with black hair, holding the end of the rope and pulling me up.

Once I reached as far as the rope could pull me, they reached over.

"Grab my hand." a blonde girl said.

"I... I can't. One of my arms are dislocated, and my other wrist is broken." I explained.

"That's alright." A red haired girl said.

She reached down, and grabbed my waist, lifting me over, and setting me on my feet.

I winced and fell.

"Okay." She caught me, and carried me bridal style to a bench that was nearby.

_Why didn't I sit on that?_ I thought

"Cause you're dumb, Nene." JoJo said.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" I yelled at her.

"Nene, huh." The red head said. "What a strange name."

"Not Nene, that's her nickname for me. My names Neko. Most call me-" I was cut off.

"Koko?" She murmured.

She lifted me up, and studyed my face.

"Yeah, but how did you... Erza?"


End file.
